


King of Sorrow

by Akibimi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Y/N, Jiraiya was killed in a battle.'' Tsunde spoke and her voice was trembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I wrote this for another fandom many years ago and with minor corrections I thought it would fit the situation perfectly. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> (and go easy on me?)

That morning you had to use inhuman strength to lift your swollen eyelids. The moment you opened them and you saw three familiar faces: Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi were standing near your bed and leaning over you. You looked around your room with a confused look on your tired face. Suddenly you remembered something and started mumbling incoherently. Your visitors looked at you, worry written all over their faces and then you started speaking clearly:

''Jirayia? Where is Jirayia?''

Kakashi sat on your bed and pushed you back into your pillow.

''Y/N, Jiraiya was killed in a battle'' Tsunde spoke and her voice was trembling.

You never forgave Tsunade for letting those words leave her lips, even though you knew it wasn't her fault. As soon as she said that you felt tremendous pain in your chest and warm tears started flowing on their own. You actually felt a piece of your soul being stolen from you. It all felt surreal, like if you were somewhere between a horrible dream and even worse reality. Just a few nights before you were both lying naked in this same bed, trying to catch your breaths. That night you cupped his face in your hands and looked him straight in the eye. You felt love pure as a soul of a newborn child. You felt special as if everything around you happened just for you; sun was shining just for you, stars were falling just for you. All of that was gone and you were left in a dreadful darkness.

You told them to leave you alone and they obliged. After they closed your apartment's door you screamed from the bottom of your lungs. Tears flowed stronger and with one swipe of your hand you knocked down content on your nightstand. Lamp smashed into a hundred tiny pieces and water spilled all over the floor. You called his name loudly and then your voice gradually became more quiet when you lied back on your bed curling into fetal position. Your mind was working fast to process the fact that he is no longer alive. After spending God knows how much time reminiscing of all the nice things that you've gone through with him, you felt unearthly anxiety. You heard raindrops knocking softly on your window and realized that you had to leave that apartment immediately. You got up and felt like walls were trying to squish you, to squeeze your guts out. Everything around you smelt like him, his laughter was echoing in your hallway and every painting in the apartment had his eyes. You ran out without looking back.

~

While you were roaming the streets of Konoha, rain soaking you to your bones and cleaning your injured soul, a silly thought ran through your mind. His dirty sandals will never again ruin your perfectly clean doorway. Sandals that were driving you nuts every time he came back home after a long mission. Oh how you longed for another hungry kiss he gave you every time he got back. You always thought that he would leave you for another woman or that you would end up fighting so badly over a stupid thing, but this never crossed your mind. He was Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, he was invincible.

God how you loved him.


End file.
